My Best Friend is My LOVE
by kazuazul
Summary: Teikoku selalu berlatih giat apalagi setelah kekalahan melawan Deimon. Yamato malah menyadari dirinya sedang terserang virus Cinta! Apa yang terjadi? CHAP 2 UPDATE! R&R...
1. Chapter 1: Virus CINTA datang!

Akhirnya saya dapat ide. Langsung saya ketik. Enjoy this fic!!!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 miliknya Riichiro Inagaki-sensei dan Yusuke Murata-sensei.

Pair : YamaTaka

Rated : T mungkin..

My Best Friend is My LOVE

Chapter I : Virus CINTA datang!

By : Kazuazul

.

.

.

Yamato's POV

Set! Hut! Hut!!

Ini merupakan latihan wajib kami sebagai anggota Teikoku Alexanders. Apalagi, rekor kami terhenti saat kami kalah dari Deimon di Christmas Bowl tahun lalu. Kami memperbanyak latihan agar kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku juga memperbanyak latihanku, sebagai running back. Aku tak ingin kalah lagi dari Kobayakawa Sena, rivalku di Deimon. Oleh karena itu, aku harus semangat. Sahabatku, Honjou Taka. Dia tak kalah semangat. Semenjak bertemu Monta-kun, dia menjadi lebih bersemangat. Selalu ingin latihan pass bersama quarterback kami, Koizumi Karin.

" lari 40 yard 4.3 detik. Hasil yang bagus, Yamato-kun." kata Karin kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumku. Dan dia berbalik kepada Taka.

"Taka-kun, ayo latihan pass" ajak Karin pada Taka, sahabatku.

"Ya" jawab Taka dan pergi bersama Karin. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kesepian dan ada sedikit rasa 'cemburu' di hatiku. Cemburu? Yang benar saja. Tapi, jika melihat Karin bersama Taka, aku selalu merasa seperti ini. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Karin? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku harus fokus terhadap American Football. Aku meneruskan latihanku. Berlari, menghadang, memblock, menangkap pass, dan lain-lain. Ya itulah latihanku. Aku juga sedang memperkuat teknikku, Caesar Charge. Ya, hanya itu kartu asku supaya tidak kalah lagi dengan rivalku.

xxx

"Ya, latihan hari ini selesai. Terima kasih semuanya" kata kapten yaitu Heracles. Sejujurnya Heracles-shi itu orang yang sangat baik dan tegas. Hanya saja dia suka humor dan terkadang melakukan hal-hal aneh. Tapi menurutku itu yang menjadi nilai plusnya. Aku berjalan menuju lokerku. Kuambil tas sekolahku dan berjalan keluar klub. Memang hari ini aku ingin segera pulang karena aku merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kulirik kanan-kiriku. Ya, aku menangkap bayangan Taka dan Karin yang sedang berdiskusi. Walau lelah, kuputuskan untuk melihat apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"Karin, Taka, sedang apa?" tanyaku dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Yamato-kun, kami hanya sedang berdiskusi tentang pola pass selama ini" jawab Karin

"Ya, begitulah" lanjut Taka dingin. Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Tidak usah heran lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye!" kataku sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati Yamato-kun" sahut Karin dan melanjutkan diskusinya bersama Taka. Aku menoleh sebentar. Ya, sekali lagi kuakui hatiku sakit melihat hal ini berulang kali.

xxx

Keesokan harinya tidak terlalu istimewa bagiku. Aku malah sedang bertanding dengan Taka, sahabatku sebagai teman latihan. Kalau lawannya bukan dia, namanya bukan latihan. Dia menangkap pass, aku mencoba merebutnya. Sebaliknya aku berlari, dia mencoba merebut bola dariku. Aku berjalan menuju bangku. Kuambil handuk dan sebotol air mineral. Kuteguk air tersebut. Segarnya. Kulihat kawan-kawanku. Hm, Karin. Dia gadis yang cantik menurutku. Taka, dia cool dan menarik. Dan tanpa sadar aku menatap Taka dari bawah hingga atas. Sadar, langsung kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Apa yang kulakukan? Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku latihan saja.

xxx

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Kusadari ternyata orang yang kusukai itu bukan Karin, melainkan Taka, sahabatku. Setiap dia berbincang (walau jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah) dengan orang lain, aku selalu merasa cemburu. Kukira aku jatuh cinta pada Karin. Ternyata salah! Yang kusuka adalah TAKA HONJO!!! Oh My God, apa yang harus kulakukan? Masa aku orang penyuka sesama jenis alias homo? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Oke, kukatakan sekarang? Tidak, jangan! Bersikap saja sebagaimana biasanya, Takeru. Kau pasti bisa. Ya itulah ungkapan hati kecilku yang terdalam. Fakta yang menyatakan aku menyukai Taka memang mengejutkan, lebih mengejutkan dari kekalahanku melawan Sena dari Deimon. Apa yang harus kulakukan apabila Taka ternyata tidak menyukaiku? Pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

"Yamato Takeru!!!!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah guru paling killer yang bernama Katsumata dan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Ya pak! Ada apa?" jawabku dengan agak gugup. Aku saat ini memang ada di kelas. Dan sepertinya aku tadi melamun. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, sekarang yang ada dihadapanku adalah Katsumata-sensei, guru tergalak di Teikoku dan keberadaannya tidak diinginkan di sini. Guru bertampang angker, pakai kacamata bulat mirip Harry Potter, berjenggot tapi sedikit, rambutnya klimis, pakaiannya super duper rapi. Tapi yang membuat kebanyakan murid dan aku juga takut padanya adalah displinnya yang tinggi dan tingkat kemarahannya yang menakutkan. Bahkan aku yakin, jika ada Hiruma di sini, mungkin dia akan berkata "Cih," lalu pergi tanpa bisa mengancamnya. Dan sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengannya. Matilah aku.

"Seusai pelajaran ini, kau ikut bapak ke ruangan BP!" perintah Katsumata-sensei.

"Ya, pak!" sahutku pasrah. Aku yakin akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Apalagi lamunanku konyol dan sangat ditentang oleh guru ini. Saat ini aku sedang diserang virus 'CINTA' dan parahnya Katsumata-sensei melarang siswa pacaran. Pasrah saja deh.

Bel pelajaran usai, aku berjalan menuju ruang BP. Tanpa sengaja ataukah takdir *?* aku berpapasan dengan Taka. Kurasa wajahku sedikit memerah. Kuberanikan untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, Taka" sapaku agak malu-malu gimana gitu.

"Oh, Yamato. Hm, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" tanyanya padaku. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahiku. Dan yang terjadi mungkin saja wajahku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Dengan sopan, aku singkirkan tangannya dari dahiku. Dan dia semakin tak mengerti.

"Yamato, kalau sakit, kau ke UKS saja" nasihatnya padaku.

"Tidak, aku akan ke ruang BP. Ada urusan dengan Katsumata-sensei" kataku berusaha menekankan suara supaya tidak terdengar gugup. Dia mengangguk dan kami berpisah. Aku harus ke ruang BP. Kalau lebih lama, aku bisa mampus dimarahi Katsumata-sensei. Dan aku berjalan menuju ruang BP.

To Be Continued

Ya ampun, Yamato jadi OOC banget!!!!

Ya sudah, minna! Review fic ini! flame juga diterima!


	2. Chapter 2: Virus CINTA Mulai Nampak!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 miliknya Riichiro Inagaki-sensei dan Yusuke Murata-sensei.

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Gak Lucu, Sho-ai. Don't like don't read.

My Best Friend is My LOVE

Chapter 2: Virus CINTA Mulai Nampak!

By: kazuazul

.

.

.

Yamato keluar dari ruang BP dengan lesu. Setelah dimarahin habis-habisan yang sesuai perkiraannya, dia berjalan ke kelasnya. Sambil menyanyi lagu 'Tetaplah di Hati' yang dilantunkan oleh Bunga Citra Lestari dan Christian Baunista *dihajar* ralat.. Christian Bautista, dia berjalan dengan santai.

"Kaulah yang pertama, yang member arti cinta. Tuk selamanya tetap di hatiku.." suara Yamato yang keras membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Yamato lantas berhenti bernyanyi. Matanya menatap semua orang.

'_Kenapa semua orang ngeliatin aku? Ada yang aneh sama wajahku?'_ pikir Yamato. Matanya masih menatapi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"KYAA!! Yamato-kun!!!!" teriak cewek-cewek penggemar Yamato. Sadar dirinya terancam, Yamato berlari kencang menjauhi tempat itu. Tapi author berkehendak lain. Tanpa sengaja, Yamato tersandung batu kecil yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan di sana oleh seseorang. Dengan tidak elit, Yamato terjatuh dan parahnya tepat di bawah kaki seseorang berambut putih, Taka Honjo. Dengan dingin, Taka mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yamato. Melihat sang pujaan hatinya, muka Yamato memerah dan dia menggapai tangan Taka. Seperti kesetrum saja saat menyentuh tangan Taka.

'_Astaga naga! Taka!!! Aduh, jantung. Jangan deg-degan dong!!!!_' batin Yamato. Taka mengajaknya ke kelas, sementara itu fangirls Yamato hanya bengong.

"Jangan bilang kalau Yamato-sama penyuka sesama jenis?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku gak bilang. Tapi aku emang gak tau" jawab temannya dan sukses dihajar rame-rame.

xxx

Latihan di mulai. Seperti biasa, dua insane itu terus mendominasi latihan. Yamato mengambil air dan meminumnya seteguk. Taka berjalan dan melepas helmnya sehingga membuat rambutnya berkibar layaknya bendera *?*. Dengan efek angin, adegan itu sangat dramatis. Efek yang keren. Yamato terpesona melihatnya. Wajahnya jelas saja merona merah. Dengan santai padahal aslinya deg-degan, Yamato berjalan mendekati Taka.

"Rambutmu lurus sampai ke ujung. Sering creambath ya?" tanya Yamato sambil nyengir. Kentara sekali dia ingin menggoda Taka. Taka melirik Yamato. Serasa ada lagu lirikan matamu menarik hati yang sudah bergema di batin Yamato.

"Nggak, cuma pakai shampoo kok" jawab Taka dengan menyibakkan rambutnya bak iklan rejoice. Otomatis Yamato dan yang lain sweatdrop. Menyadarinya, Taka buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Tadi Cuma bercanda! Yamato, sih!!!" kata Taka dengan nada childish nan lebay yang sama sekali gak cocok sama kepribadiannya. Yang lain tambah sweatdrop ngeliat Taka yang kayak gini. Sungguh mengagetkan.

"Gomen, Taka" ucap Yamato sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda minta maaf. Taka yang sebelumnya cemberut jadi tersenyum lagi dan menjabat tangan Yamato. Dan saling berjabat tangan. Terus dan terus.

"Yamato, kita harus latihan" kata Taka sambil menatap tangannya yang dipegang Yamato. Sadar dan blushing, buru-buru Yamato melepaskan pegangannya.

"Gomenasai" katanya sambil senyum yang sangat tampan. Taka menatap itu sedikit blushing. Sayangnya Yamato melewatkan kejadian yang sangat langka itu karena dia keburu lari saking malunya.

'_Gantengnya. Eh? Aku mikir apa sih? Dia kan cowok!!! Gak boleh_!' batin Taka yang menganggap Yamato tampan walau fakta membuktikan 100,00% respondet cewek mengatakan demikian *?*.

xxx

"Aku pulang!" ucap Yamato sesampainya di rumah.

"Selamat datang, larut sekali Takeru.." seru ibunya dari dapur. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Yamato berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Takeru, sudah makan?" tanya ibunya dengan senyum manis. Ibunya cantik pantesan aja anaknya ganteng gini *author dihajar*

"Sudah, bu" jawab Yamato dengan sopan kepada ibunya. Sungguh anak berbakti pada orang tua.

"Ya sudah, ganti bajumu. Kalau bisa mandi dan tidurlah. Jaga kondisimu" nasihat ibunya yang sungguh bijak. Yamato tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu kalau dia pecinta sesama jenis? Pastinya kecewa dong.

"Iya, bu…" jawab Yamato. Dia tak mampu mengatakan hal sebenarnya sekarang. Ibunya hanya menatap dari kejauhan. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Yamato membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Capek sekali. Dia duduk dan akhirnya menatapi dirinya di cermin. Dia berdiri tegak, membenahi poninya yang sudah aneh, tersenyum dengan penuh aura menyenangkan.

"Hmm, wajahku ganteng juga ya" kata Yamato narsis. Dan akhirnya mandi lalu tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk.

xxx

Kediaman Taka

Taka sedang membaca buku. Lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak*?* saat membacanya. Orang lain salah mendengarnya menjadi suara kuntilanak, lantas lari terbirit-birit. Mendengar suara yang mengerikan padahal suaranya sendiri, Taka sedikit bergidik.

"Suara siapa sih? Bikin takut aja!" katanya padahal itu suara sendiri.

Taka melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba terbayang olehnya wajah Yamato Takeru yang sedang tersenyum tampan. Taka blushing sendiri. Dia malah gak jadi baca buku malah asyik ngebayangin Yamato.

"Yamato, kamu ganteng juga ya" katanya dengan pelan. Lalu sadar. Menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Mana mungkin. Aku normal! Mungkin aku lelah sehingga otakku jadi ngaco gini. Tidur ah" kata Taka dengan santai beranjak ke kasur. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dan tertidur.

To Be Continued

Wah, gomenasai!!! Ficnya garing banget!!! OOC pula..

Apalagi iklan rejoicenya…

Oke, makasih buat yang ngereview. Jangan bosan-bosan dengan saya, kalau bosan saya gak tau *dihajar*

Minna-san, R&R!!!!


End file.
